El despertar de un ninja
by neko hollow
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si ichigo conoció a naruto y sasuke, ademas tuviera el poder de ambos todo pasa despues de la guerra de inviero Ichigo poderoso, ichigoxharem


Cap 1

Era un dia en tranquilo en karakura despues de la guerra de invierno entre arrancar y shinigamis donde ichigo utilizo el getsuna tensho definitivo para matar a aizen durante su pelea final, pero en cierta casa-clinica habia un adolecente deprimido porque simple su familia y amigos lo avian dejado de lado por no tener poderes y para que fuera una carga para ellos eso fue hace unos 6 meses despues de los primeros 2 meses se empeso a encerrar en su cuarto apenas comia y salia a la escuela y se dio cuenta que sus amigos eran felices sin el e igual que su familia ni siquiera yusu le puso atencion eso empezo a deprimir a ichigo

Tiempo actual

Se puede ver a ichigo con ojeras y triste viendo el techo de su cuarto pensado en las plabras de sus amigos y familia

Ichigo no estres triste-lo dijo una vos en su cabeza

En eso ichigo se percato de la bos y solo pudo decir algo- viejo zangetsu-lo dijo con una vos quebrada y triste pero con un toque de felizidad

Si ichigo soy yo pero te quiero preguntar algo-decia el viejo zangetsuaparecia enfrente de ichigo

Que seria zangetsu-decia ichigo algo feliz por lo menos ver a una parte de su poder

Bueno ichigo lo que te quiero decir es que yo soy tu parte quincy y que te voy a entrenar para que seas un quincy como tu madre-decia con una sonrisa e ichigo no sabia que pensar saver que su madre era una quincy

Como soy un quinci-decia con una gran duda en su voz

Bueno te cuento-dijo zangetsu mientras le contaba que su madre era una quinci y como fue salvada por su padre

Entonses soy un quinci y como es que tengo todavia poder?-decia y preguntaba ichigo con duda pero feliz por lo menos sabe algo sobre su madre

Bueno mejor que te lo expliquen ellos -decia zangetsu quinci mientras a parecían dos jovenes uno era un rubio con ojos azules y con unas marcas en las mejillas que parecian bigotes mientras el otro era un peli-negro con unos ojos negros

Quien son ustedes-decia ichigo mientras los miraba fijamente a ambos

Yo soy naruto uzumaki-decia el rubio mientras saludaba con la mano

Y yo soy sasuke uchiha-decia el pelinegro

Okey y entonses que nececitan -dijo ichigo mientras los miraba

Facil te entrenaremos y seras nuestro legado te daremos todo desde mis ojos y mis tecnicas hasta el modo buuji de naruto y sus tecnicas -decia el emo mientras espricaba los que hacian ai- todavia tienes energia espiritual porque el chakra utiliza esa energia

(Desde eso habia pasado unos meses unos 8 a 10 en ese tiempo entreno con ellos aprendio todo desde jutsus basicos hasta los de ellos gracias kage bushin tambien dejo de ir a la escuela solo mandaba un clon para que pueda entrenar empaz en ese tiempo pasa todo igual al arcofullbring solo que cuando rukia esta apunto de clavarle la espada este la esquiva)

Ichigo porque la esquivastes -dijo rukia enojada pero ichigo solo se levanto

Porque no necesito nada de ustede -decia el peli-naranja mientras activaba su sharigan y miraba fijamemte a ginjo- entonses segundo raun ginjo-chan -mientras desaparecia y le perforaba el corazon con un chidori matandolo

Pero como -decia rukia viendo el cuerpo de ginjo en el suelo y sin vida mientras ichigo solo estaba biendo a los otros con una exprecion de aburrimiento

Saben que es mas facil que mueran ya no -mientras pasaba al mangekyo sharingan (que era el de sasuke)- amateratsu -miemtras quemaba a todos los que quedaban- fue una perdida de mi tiempo- decia desapareciendo en un vortice creado de su ojo derecho

Que paso -decian todos mientras veian el fuego negro y donde deveria estar ichigo

Es mejor ir a ver que paso con el -decia el niño eterno mientras iban hacia la casa de ichigo

Mientras tanto en la casa de ichigo

Enserio porque finji todo esto -decia ichigo a naruto,sasuke y a zangetsu quincy

Simplemente para ver que tan fuerte eres pero solo los eliminastes como la basura que eran -decia sasuke desde su mente

Ok entonseses hora de dormir porque mañana hay escuela -mientras se desvestía y quedando solo en boxer (se le quito lo mojigato gracias a sasuke y naruto los pervertidos)

Bueno es hora de dormir -mientras se acostaba y seraba los ojos pero se dio cuenta que avian llegado gente o almas que no queria ver- que fastido pero solo los ignorarle -mientras seraba los ojos

En la sala

Bueno y entonses quien va y trai-decia el sientifico loco con algo de miedo porque no queria morir quemado en fuego negro

Yo boy -decia rukia mientras subia las escaleras y llegaba a su puerta- ichigo estas despierto -preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta pero como no oyo nada bajo hacia abajo- esta dormido hací que mañana en la mañana le preguntamos y donde dormiremos

Porque no duermen el las camas de la clinica hay bastantes y tu rukia puedes dormir en la cama de alguna de mis hijas- decia ishiin

Bueno yo me retiro haci que adios -desia urahara saliendo por la puerta


End file.
